


What Happens in Getzistan...

by Vios_Shadow



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, mentions of slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vios_Shadow/pseuds/Vios_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aladdin and Jasmine go to Getzistan for a celebration. Jasmine is invited to a private party, and Saltan Al Dente recommends an establishment Aladdin might use to keep himself entertained. While there Aladdin has a strange encounter, it seems the establishment is plagued by a mysterious man that the workers think is a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Getzistan...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all,  
> This story does focus on Aladdin/Mozenrath much much much more than Jasmine/Aladdin. I have moved this story from FF.net. Any mistakes are mine and I apologize for them.

The procession that entered Getzistan was humble but greeted with the customary fireworks. The Sultana, Feta Chini was celebrating her birthday and every noble in the Seven Deserts had been invited. Though some speculated this move was to fill the casinos more then anything else. Few of the nobles from Agrabah were in attendance, but amongst that small party were the prince and princess themselves.

  
Aladdin and Jasmine had been married over a year now. Aladdin was almost ready to become sultan. He and Jasmine were at the head of the procession and the first to greet Sultan Pasta Al Dente and his wife.

  
“Welcome! Welcome to my Agrabainian friends!” Saltan Al Dente said smiling with his arms open. He was a short round man with a thin black curling mustache.  
“Thank you for your warm welcome, Sultan Pasta Al Dente, the kingdom of Agrabah is proud to join your country in the celebration your wife’s birthday.”

  
Sultana Feta Chini walked up next to her husband, she was slightly taller but no less round. She was dressed in gold cloth, heavy gold necklace with bright purple gems, thick gold bangles and gold rings so large you could hardly see her fingers. “Yes, yes welcome to the delegation from Agrabah. You may put the gifts you brought over in the gift pavilion, and from there our attendants will help you get situated in your accommodations.”

  
The sultana then moved to Jasmine and took her hand, “this evening is the first night of the celebrations, there will be a special get together for women only. I do so hope you can make it.”

  
“Of course Sultana, I would be honored.” Jasmine looked over her shoulder at Aladdin, “but what about my husband?”

  
“Oh, don’t worry about the men, dear. Getzistan is full of entertainment. They will hardly miss us.”

  
Al Dente in the meantime had taken Aladdin aside. “Welcome back hero Aladdin. My wife is throwing a women’s party this evening, no men, you know. I can recommend a very high end establishment for your evening’s enjoyment.”

  
“Um... Thank you Sultan, but I think I will pass. I don’t think I could do that to Jasmine.”

  
Al Dente’s face twitched a little and he gave Aladdin a strange look. “Well if you change your mind, let me know and I will tell you where to find it.”

As Jasmine and Aladdin got settled into their rooms Aladdin told Jasmine about the sultan's offer.

  
“You should go.”

  
Aladdin was speechless, looking at his beloved wife as if she had just sprouted another head.

  
“The sultan offered you the recommendation.”

  
“But Jas...”

  
Jasmine turned and cupped her husband’s face “Aladdin, I am touched that you don’t want be with anyone else. If you had been born in the nobility you wouldn’t think anything of sleeping with slaves and concubines. It is your right. I know you love me, but by not taking advantage of these offers the other rulers might think you are weak.” She smiled sadly. “I love you, you have my permission to do what you need to for the good of Agrabah.”

  
“I... Jasmine... I...”

  
“Its ok. I was raised in this world. I never expected my husband would be mine alone.”

  
Jasmine seemed surprisingly calm. It was true that she had never expected her husband to only ever sleep with her. A large harem was always considered a sign of virility and desirability. She had been touched by Aladdin’s loyalty to her, and if she could she probably would have kept it that way forever. But without a show of sexual prominence the other kingdoms might see Agrabah as weak and try to take it.

  
Aladdin seemed in shock as if he couldn’t process what he was hearing.

  
“I am going to the Sultana’s party now, I will tell the attendant’s that you are going to the establishment he recommended for you.”

  
And with that she left. A short time later two slaves came and escorted Aladdin to a richly decorated golden litter. Aladdin would have liked to walk there himself, but he thought it would be considered a insult to Al Dente so he got in. He was carried there past the brightly lit streets, with the casinos that were loud, and the bars which were only slightly less loud. The noise faded as they went into a more secluded area of Getzistan, but it was clearly still upscale. The buildings were made with shining marble and gold and silver. The litter stopped and was lowered to the ground in front of a building with red silk tied round the pillars standing either side of the door, which it’s self was open and had generous silk curtains tied to the side.

  
Stepping out he was greeted by a middle aged man tall and round. He was in yellow and violet, his clothes were not as rich as that of Al Dente, but clearly business was good. “Welcome, our mutual friend sent word that you would be coming, I have a private booth ready for you, please follow me!”

  
Aladdin was lead into a warmly lit hallway, a set of grand stairs wound up to a different floor. Ahead was a large room, it seemed to have numerous private booths.  
“As you can see we value our guest’s privacy.”

  
Seating Aladdin in his own booth, the manager sat across from him. The booth opened up so that one could see he stage over the booth in front, which like Aladdin’s own booth was covered with thick cloths to hide the occupants and muffle any sound.“Now Prince Aladdin, what sort of entertainment are you looking for this evening?” He smiled brightly at Aladdin. “We can bring you food, and wine and you can enjoy our show, or we could arrange a private show for you. We have some girls who I know would love to hear about your daring adventures, and would go on adventures of their own with you, if you fallow my meaning...”

  
“I understand.” Aladdin didn’t seem that interested, and the manager without missing a beat went on.

  
“Or if it suits your fancy we also have men who would be willing to enjoy the evening with you.”

  
In Agrabah it was no secret that some of the street rats would turn tricks to earn some food. Aladdin himself had turned trick more then once. He had enjoyed other men, but he loved Jasmine, no one he had ever been with before compared to her. Aladdin thought about his choices, perhaps he should ask for a man, he wouldn’t have many opportunities to enjoy another man in so private a establishment. The nobles of Agrabah did sometimes have male slaves to service them, but it was generally considered a little scandalous.

  
Before Aladdin could respond another man entered the booth, bowing low to Aladdin “My most humble apology noble lord.” He turned to the manager. “Master, HE is back.”

  
The manager’s face went pale. “The cloaked man?”

“Yes master. He waits in the hall. He wishes to be served tonight.”

  
“Then show him to a room and send up one of the men!” There was a shine of sweat on the manager's face now, and he wrung his hands self consciously.  
“Master... No one will serve him. They are too afraid of the demon.”

  
“He is not a demon! Now go and show him to his room and tell him someone will be with him shortly!”

  
“But...”

  
“No! If he is a demon he will kill us all if we displease him, and if he is not the we will have insulted a important personage, so go do as I say!” The manager turned back to Aladdin, trying to plaster his smile back on. His hands shook as he placed them back on the table. “I apologize your highness. I assure you we don’t normally have such problems. It's just that this customer has a bit of a reputation with the men... I’m afraid I will have to leave you for a few moments while I deal with the issue.” He made to stand up.

  
“Wait, I don’t understand if he is a bad customer why don’t you just tell him to leave?”

  
The manager hesitated, “Well, he isn’t a bad customer.”

  
“But he must have done something really terrible for the men to call him a demon, unless he really is...” Aladdin was curious. He had been a little bored in the past few months, things had quieted down and there was less adventure in his life.

  
“No, no. I don’t believe he is a... a demon. And I don’t know what he has done, its part of the problem.” With a sigh the manager sat down heavily on the bench again. “When he comes here he is always cloaked so no one can see his face. He always asks for one of the men to keep him company in the night. The next morning the man is always gone, no one sees him leave, but always he leaves a very generous amount of gold behind.”

  
“I don’t understand, why...”

  
“Because the men can never remember what happened to them, and they feel weak for days after. All they ever remember is that he is beautiful, and that he offers them a drink.” The manager looked concerned again. “I wish I could tell him to take his business elsewhere, but I suspect that he is a powerful sorcerer, and a powerful lord, maybe even a prince, and I’m afraid of what will happen if I anger him.”

  
This had Aladdin interested. “I can talk to him.” The manager brightened up for a moment.

  
Then his face fell. “I’m sorry Prince Aladdin, but our confidentiality...You understand.”

  
“You could ask him if he will see me. I can talk to him prince to prince. And I’ve handled my fair share of sorcerers too.”

  
The manager looked thoughtful. “Well... If I do ask him first I guess it isn’t such a breach of our confidentiality...” He suddenly beamed. “Thank you your highness, I will never forget this!”

  
The manager lead Aladdin up the flight of spiraling stairs to the second floor. There he knocked on one of the doors. A cold voice bid him enter and something stirred in Aladdin’s memories, he knew this voice. Aladdin thought about it, he couldn’t quite place it.

  
“A thousand apologies oh great and noble lord, but there is a man who wishes to speak to you. If you would entertain his humble request while I get tonight’s companion ready for you.” The manager was bowing so low it almost seemed as though he were speaking to the floor. Inside the room a cloaked figure stood, his back to the door.

  
“No. I don’t wish to see anyone. Send up tonight’s entertainment and get out.” That voice... The disdain in it... Of course.

  
Aladdin stepped boldly into the room. “I think you will see me, after all, we go back a long time, don’t we? Mozenrath.”

  
With a blinding speed Mozenrath rounded on Aladdin, a burst of blue black flames hitting him squarely in the chest sending him crashing into the wall. The magic blaze turned to ropes which bound Aladdin. Mozenrath’s hood had fallen from his head as he turned and he was now revealed to the two men in the room. The manager looked panicked and had started mumbling to himself about how he was ruined.

  
The sorcerer's black eyes fell on him his face a grimace of annoyance. Grabbing the man by his arm he hauled him up and forcefully seated him in one of the soft cushioned chairs by the bed.

  
Mozenrath smiled at the manager, and his voice took on a carefree tone. “My dear what’s your name, you should calm down. I don’t plan to make trouble for you,” Mozenraths tone suddenly darkened, “unless you force me to.” Then the smile returned. “Here have a drink calm down, I only bound Aladdin, he will be fine.” Looking over at his noble guest the manager could see that Aladdin was indeed only bound, and struggling hard to free himself. The manager took the glass from Mozenrath with shaking hands.

  
“Yes, I could use a drink.” Tipping it back he finished the wine offered to him in a single gulp.

  
As he finished the liquid a blank look came over him and the glass fell from his hand. “Master Mozenrath, how can I serve you?”

  
“Thats what I like to hear, mindless obedience. Leave. And forget what you just saw and where Aladdin is. I don’t need anyone tonight, now go.” The manager bows and walks out the door.

  
Aladdin had managed to free himself from the ropes, and taking a running start he tackled the other man pining him to the bed. “Oh my Aladdin so quick to jump in bed with me, what will your princess think?”

  
Aladdin growled and grabbed the cloak still wrapped around Mozenrath, lifting his face so they were closer. “Shut up and tell me what you have been doing with these men? I know you are up to something.”

  
For his part Mozenrath seemed calm despite his prone position. He smiled coyly up at Aladdin. “Maybe I just felt like having a little companionship Aladdin. You don’t know that I am doing anything here. And so far as Getzistan is concerned I am not a criminal. A potential threat, yes, but I have yet to invade this particular kingdom.”

  
“But you will.”

  
“One day all the kingdoms of the seven deserts will be mine. But today I am here only for my own enjoyment.”

  
“If you are only enjoying the company of these men why do they feel drained after they are done? What are you really doing?” Aladdin let go of the cloth letting his hated enemy fall the few inches back to the sheets.

  
“Its not my fault that they aren’t brave enough to come back.” Mozenrath looked annoyed now. “If you must know Aladdin, they feel drained because they have given me some of their life force. If they kept coming back it would take less time for them to recover.”

  
“Your draining their life force without their permission so you can extend your own worthless twisted life?” Aladdin looked disgusted.

  
“I payed them for their services Aladdin, according to the laws of Getzistan I have done nothing wrong. And your right, I need to do this to stay alive, the life force you gave me will only last so long.”

  
“Getzistan has laws against killing.”

  
“You hero types never do listen do you? I am not killing them. They are whores so the spell doesn’t work that well on them, but it isn’t supposed to kill. If it were they would be dead.”

  
“Then tell me how it works.”

  
“Get off me and I will.” Aladdin gets off. “Alright, the spell is not my usual style, you would like it. It is meant to be shared by lovers, the closer the two participating are the stronger the effects. When the participants fuck each other, their life force is merged and flows between the two. In my case it ends up draining my partner because I have less life force to give then they do and the end result the forces are equalized between partners. If you keep going and have the same partner multiple times your life force increases and both partners will live longer than they would otherwise. Being whores the spell is less effective; the more partners one of the participants has the less effective the spell is.”

  
“So you need a single partner who is close to you for this spell to really work?”

  
“Quick today aren’t we Street Rat?”

  
“And it works best if you have already exchanged life force with them before?”

  
“Get to the point.”

  
“I’ll do it.”

“What?!”

  
“I’ll be your partner, if you agree to stop trying to take over the Seven Deserts.”

  
Mozenrath starts laughing. “You think I need you for this spell?”

  
“I think you are getting desperate to turn to common brothels for this. I am offering you the chance to have your spell really work and extend your life, in exchange you stop trying to conquer the Seven Deserts.”

  
“I’ll leave Agrabah alone, at least till I have finished with the other six kingdoms. How is that, Aladdin?”

  
“No deal.”

  
“I don’t need you Aladdin. There are plenty of whores in the world, and if need be I can always take a slave to my citadel.” He smiled. “Perhaps a pretty Agrabainian youth.”  
That got to Aladdin, and he charged again. This time Mozenrath fought back. Using Aladdin’s momentum Mozenrath flipped Aladdin so he landed on his back with Mozenrath on top of him. Mozenrath was able to send a quick jolt of magic threw the hero causing him to arch into the hand then fall back limp. Mozenrath purred over his victim “you know Aladdin... I could take you up on your offer; take you back to the citadel, and keep you for my own amusement.”

  
Aladdin didn’t have the strength to push the crazed sorcerer. “My friends would save me, and then you would have to pay.”

  
Mozenrath laughed darkly. “I doubt your friends would ever figure out where you were. My citadel is a long way away, why would you be there when you were lost here?” Gloved hand trailed slowly down the hero’s neck. “I do find the idea tempting. You were right you would make a perfect candidate for this spell. And there are nights where I dream about you being my slave.” The last words were said next to Aladdin’s ear.

  
Aladdin was starting to feel his strength return. “I remember Dagger Rock and what I could have done to you if your princess never showed up...” Mozenrath whispered this into Aladdin’s ear, his face pressed next to aladdin so that their cheeks were touching. “Tell me Aladdin, what what it you hoped to accomplish tonight? Did you come here because your beloved princess isn’t providing enough stimulation? Were you hoping to find comfort in another’s arms?” Mozenrath thrust his hips down, his semi hard erection brushing Aladdin’s own. Aladdin was surprised to find himself semi hard.

  
It was true after some of the fights he had had with the sorcerer in the past he had been excited. Mozenrath had always seemed to be a aphrodisiac, but Aladdin had always assumed it was a mixture of the magic that hummed in the air around Mozenrath, and the exhilaration of fighting truly deadly opponent. Perhaps there was more to it.

  
Mozenrath had his own unique smell which Aladdin breathed in now, it reminded him of fresh fruit and dust. A strange combination, and one he had never encountered in any other being. Aladdin found he somewhat liked the smell. He was so distracted by these thoughts he missed his enemy studying his face.

  
“I guess I am not alone in my desires.” Mozenrath shifted his weight so he had Aladdin less pinned down. “You were quick to offer yourself to me, Street Rat. If I were one of your other foes would you have been so fast?”

  
Aladdin knew he wouldn’t have been but didn’t wish to admit it. He could feel more of his strength had returned but didn’t want Mozenrath to know so he lay still and limp.

  
Aladdin felt something moist and warm press his lips. Mozenrath was kissing him. First it was just a chased press of the lips but it grew in intensity and passion.

  
Aladdin’s hand came up and tangled in Mozenrath’s thick dark hair. The kiss made his lips tingle. Pulling back he looked into Mozenrath’s dark eyes. A wave of passion overwhelmed him and he moved back in to continue kissing his enemy. This time when they break the kiss Aladdin starts a string of kisses trailing from Mozenrath’s Jaw down his neck to his collar bone.

  
“Ahh...” Mozenrath tilts his head back to give Aladdin a better access to kiss his neck. Mozenrath’s gauntleted hand came up to rest at the back of Aladdin’s head, it wasn’t a demanding or pressing hold but a gentle guiding hold.

  
Aladdin worked to undo Mozenrath’s layers of clothing.

  
As the garments crumpled to the ground Mozenrath grabbed Aladdin’s head with both his hands and gently pulled him up for another kiss. Aladdin groaned into the kiss and thrust his hips up into those of the man straddling him. There was something very hot about having the other man on top of him.

  
Mozenrath placed his gloved hand on the center of Aladdin’s chest and a warm tingling feeling enveloped him as his clothes disintegrated under a blue black flame. When the fire dispersed all that was left ere his pants and boots.

  
“Hey! I need my clothes.”

  
Mozenrath laughed then kissed him. Pulling back so their lips just skimmed each other he said “No, you don’t.”

  
Aladdin felt a little spike of the normal hostility he felt towards the sorcerer and reaching up he ripped open Mozenrath’s shirt. Mozenrath smirked at him, “revenge Aladdin? Hardly fitting behavior for the hero of Agrabah.”

  
Perhaps it was how little Mozenrath seemed to care, or perhaps it was being reminded of how he was supposed to act, but Aladdin let out a growl and flipped Mozenrath over. Pinning him to the bed, his legs still on either side of the hero. Mozenrath just kept smiling at him. Mozenrath clearly still felt in control, and maybe he was, Aladdin hadn’t yet even really tried to take the gauntlet from him. Not that he had to, Aladdin thought of a different way to show who was in control. Bending down he took one of Mozenrath’s nipples into his mouth while the other was attended to by his thumb. Mozenrath arched up into the hero’s mouth. “ahhhh... ahh-Ala-Aladdin!”

  
Aladdin used his hands to slide the remainder of Mozenrath’s shirt off his shoulders, kissing down the pail left arm. Mozenrath’s right hand was smoothing along Aladdin’s back, stopping just above the sash belted around his waist.

  
After some soothing circles, Mozenrath pushed his hand under the fabric and started to massage the hero’s ass.

  
Aladdin grunted suppressed by how good it felt to have someone kneading his ass. Mozenrath took advantage of the momentary distraction to pull Aladdin’s face back to his. This time it was Mozenrath who showered kisses on Aladdin. Mozenrath enjoyed the way the skin on each part of Aladdin’s face had a slightly different texture. The skin on his neck was smooth and soft, the skin on his jaw had a rougher texture with some stubble. Aladdin’s lips were soft and moist, Mozenrath moved his own on Aladdin’s, enjoying the feel of them rubbing together. Finally that wasn’t enough, and Mozenrath bit Aladdin’s lower lip. After several seconds of gently rolling the bottom lip between his teeth Mozenrath released the flesh and captured the lips in full. Aladdin pressed his tongue up into Mozenrath’s mouth. Their tongues touched rubbing against each other. Mozenrath aloud the presence of Aladdin’s tongue sucking on it and using his teeth to apply a gentle pressure.

  
Aladdin tangled is hair in the thick black curls, pulling Mozenrath in closer, trying to keep the kiss lasting longer. As they kissed they both bucked forward rutting against each other. The friction and the kiss were both incredible.

  
When they had to break both were panting. Aladdin rested his forehead on Mozenrath’s.

  
When Aladdin felt ready he began to move down Mozenrath’s body again, kissing and sucking along the jugular to the collarbone, then down to the nipples. He stayed there giving special attention to each nub, and eliciting the most wonderful cries from the older man. Finally he continues down pulling at the hem of the sorcerer’s pants.

  
Mozenrath grabbed at the sheets under him when Aladdin took the newly freed cock into his mouth. “ah... ah...” Mozenrath gasped and thrust his hips up into the hero’s mouth. Aladdin made a uncomfortable noise and pulled back releasing the cock with a pop. “Don’t stop Aladdin.” Aladdin chuckled using his hand to continue pumping Mozenrath’s manhood.

  
Growling Mozenrath grabbed Aladdin’s face with his right hand. “Bastard. Don’t tease me.” Aladdin broke Mozenrath’s hold with his other hand.

  
“Now Mozenrath, we were getting along so well.” The hero’s other hand kept massaging the other’s cock but the pace slowed. “Ask nicely and maybe I’ll keep going.”

  
“You want me to beg you?” Mozenrath’s tone was even but the glare he gave the other could have killed.

  
Aladdin thought twice about his plan. Maybe trying to exerting sexual control over the sorcerer hadn’t been such a wise plan. Before he had time to think he felt himself being pushed over onto his back. His pants disintegrated and Mozenrath was thrusting down, rubbing their erections together. Mozenrath used his left hand to support his weight, resting his arm next to Aladdin’s head so his hand could tangle in the hero’s thick mane. with his other hand he started rubbing both cocks, increasing the friction. The necromancer switched between kissing the hero and nipping at his skin as they bucked together.

  
Aladdin found himself clutching the sorcerer without realizing it. “Mo... Mozen... Mozenrath!”

  
Mozenrath pulled back slightly, smiling down at Aladdin. Aladdin was was very attractive, laying on the bed, his hair messed, and his cheeks flushed. Mozenrath could easily see himself repeating this encounter again and again, and he hadn’t even gotten to the best part.

  
The hand which had been on their manhoods released their hold and ventured down between the hero’s legs and delving into the crack, and finding the hidden hole Mozenrath’s finger circled before pressing in.

  
Aladdin came out of his daze. “Wha...Uhhaa!” There was a strange feeling and suddenly Aladdin felt his loins warm up and a tingly sensation take over. As it subsided Aladdin felt The head of Mozenrath’s cock pressing against him. This wasn’t the way he had planned this to work out. He had intended for their positions to be reversed, but right from the start it seemed like Mozenrath had been the one in control.

  
Before he could object Mozenrath captured his lips in a hungry kiss and pressed in. Whatever spell Mozenrath had cast earlier it left Aladdin loose enough to accommodate the sorcerer without damage to himself and with plenty of lubrication.

  
Despite the spell Aladdin still felt full and stretched around the cock now sheathed within him. Aladdin clawed at Mozenrath’s back.

  
“Moze... I... I...”

  
Mozenrath started to thrust and Aladdin’s words became unintelligible cries as Mozenrath found the other’s prostate. Aladdin wrapped his legs around Mozenrath’s waist his feet crossed at the small of the sorcerer’s back. Aladdin raised his hips to meet each of the sorcerer’s thrusts. The pleasure was mounting, and now with each thrust Aladdin’s legs helped to push the other in further. He couldn’t hold out much longer, and judging by the sounds coming from Mozenrath he wasn’t alone.

  
Mozenrath was kissing Aladdin’s neck where it met the shoulder and without warning he bit down hard enough that it would bruise. Aladdin was cried out, the bite seemed to push him over the edge, and he came hard. Mozenrath came after him.

  
Aladdin had never felt so tired after coitus. He was near to passing out as Mozenrath pulled out. Mozenrth breathed into Aladdin’s ear. “You were right, you were far better for this spell then anyone else I could have found. I haven’t felt this alive in years...”

  
Before Aladdin could respond unconsciousness over took him.

  
When he woke he was surprised to find himself still in the same room, not one of the dungeons in Mozenrath’s citadel. It seemed the mad sorcerer had chosen not to kidnap him.

  
But his surprise wasn’t half so great as that of the manager when he discovered that such a distinguished guest as Aladdin had spent the night in his establishment without his knowing about it. The proprietor apologized to the young prince for failing to arrange proper entertainment. He was also horrified that the prince had no clothes, the only answer he could find was that someone in his employ must have stolen them. He of course replaced them.

  
Aladdin still felt drained but that wasn’t surprising considering what had happened. Aladdin was leaving wondering if what had happened last night was only a one night stand when the proprietor stopped him.

  
“Prince Aladdin, it seems that while I was unaware of your presence here last night someone was, this note was left for you.”

  
Aladdin opened the note, and quickly reading the scrawled message he started to laugh. Mozenrath was still a ungrateful spoiled brat.


End file.
